Schindler's List
8.9 ---- : ""None of us make movies thinking they are going to do anything other than come out on all the other ancillary markets, come out on DVD and come out on television and that's going to be it. The shelf life of Schindler's List has renewed my faith that films can do good work in the world, but it's up to people to allow those images to be impressionable, to last and for people to do something about it." :: —Steven Spielberg, 2013 Schindler's List, im deutschsprachigen Raum als Schindlers Liste bekannt, ist ein US-amerikanischer Historienfilm des Regisseurs Steven Spielberg und des Drehbuchautors Steven Zaillian aus dem Jahr 1993, basierend auf dem auf dem tatsächlich gelebten Oskar Schindler aufbauenden Roman Schindler's Ark von Thomas Keneally. In den Hauptrollen befinden sich Liam Neeson als Oskar Schindler, Ralph Fiennes als SS-Offizier Amon Göth und Ben Kingsley als jüdischer Buchhalter Itzhak Stern. Spielberg begann sich für die Handlung um Schindler zu interessieren, als Produzent Sidney Sheinberg ihm eine Buchkritik für Schindler's Ark sendete. Universal Picture erwarb sodann die Rechte. Spielberg war sich jedoch unsicher, ob er wirklich bereit war, einen Film über den Holocaust zu drehen, und versuchte das Projekt an einige andere Regisseure weiterzugeben, bis er sich letztlich doch dazu entschied, ihn selbst zu drehen. Gedreht wurde 1993 72 Tage lang in Kraków, Polen, wobei Spielberg in schwarzweiß drehte und den Film ein wenig als Dokumentation behandelte. Cinematograph Janusz Kamiński versuchte dabei, dem Film ein gewisses Gefühl der Zeitlosigkeit zu verleihen. Nicht selten wird Schindler's List als einer der großartigsten Filme aller Zeiten bezeichnet. Er gewann sieben Academy Awards wurde insgesamt für zwölf nominiert, darunter Best Picture, Best Director und Best Original Score. Handlung Im von Deutschland besetzten Polen während des Zweiten Weltkriegs, sorgt sich Oskar Schindler zunehmend für seine jüdischen Arbeitskräfte, nachdem er deren Verfolgung durch die Nationalsozialisten beobachtete. Bewertung Stand: 02.2019 * 8.9 / 10 (bei ~1.100.000 Wertungen) auf imdb.com. * 8.8 / 10 (bei ~83.000 Wertungen) auf letterboxd.com. * 8.2 / 10 (bei ~19.000 Wertungen) auf mubi.com. Cast * Liam Neeson als Oskar Schindler. * Ben Kingsley als Itzhak Stern. * Ralph Fiennes als Amon Göth. * Caroline Goodall als Emilie Schindler. * Jonathan Sagalle als Poldek Pfefferberg. * Embeth Davidtz als Helen Hirsch. * Małgorzata Gebel als Wiktoria Klonowska. * Mark Ivanir als Marcel Goldberg. * Beatrice Macola als Ingrid. * Andrzej Seweryn als Julian Scherner. * Friedrich von Thun als Rolf Czurda. * Jerzy Nowak als Investor. * Norbert Weisser als Albert Hujar. * Anna Mucha als Danka Dresner. * Adi Nitzan als Mila Pfefferberg. * Piotr Polk als Leo Rosner. * Rami Heuberger als Joseph Bau. * Ezra Dagan als Rabbi Menasha Lewartow. * Elina Löwensohn als Diana Reiter. * Hans-Jörg Assmann als Julius Madritsch. * Hans-Michael Rehberg als Rudolf Höß. * Daniel Del Ponte als Josef Mengele. * August Schmölzer als Dieter Reeder. * Ludger Pistor als Josef Leipold. * Oliwia Dąbrowska als Mädchen in Rot. Trailer center|400px Galerie Schindler1.jpg Schindler2.jpg Schindler3.jpg Schindler4.jpg|Setfoto Schindler5.jpg|Setfoto Schindler6.jpg|Setfoto Siehe auch * Schindler's List in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:1993 Filme Kategorie:Biografische Filme Kategorie:Historische Filme Kategorie:Filmdramen Kategorie:Kriegsfilme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:180+ Minuten Kategorie:Schwarzweiß-Filme Kategorie:Zweiter Weltkrieg (Film) Kategorie:Holocaust (Film) Kategorie:Amblin Entertainment (PR) Kategorie:$20+ Mio (1990er Budget) Kategorie:IMdb: unter 1.500.000 (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8.9 (Film)